FunFilled Weekend
by MidoriTenchi90
Summary: The egoist couple are planning the weekend just for the tow of them, though the idea of anything happening might not be as they planned. R&R please, disclaimer is on profile


Hiroki woke up stretching out his sore limbs from the previous activities from last night, not that he really minded it. Though he would never say to the big lug, he enjoyed Nowaki's lavished attention on his body. He never once had to voice his preferences since Nowaki figured it all out within a few times.

He dragged himself off the bed to go take a quick shower, still wearing a towel around his waist he went over to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Since Nowaki wouldn't be back for another few hours, he flopped on the couch with towel and coffee. He turned on the TV, no particular show, and just relaxed. He had no papers to grade; he had finished them all the day before hoping to have the weekend clear. Though since Nowaki got called in unexpectedly, all his thoughts of a nice weekend together was thrown right out the window, though Nowaki did "make it up" to him last night. Though he really did want to spend a nice full weekend with him, he even made sure Akihiko wasn't going to bother them, as the man was in another part of town with his "tenant" and avoiding his editor. Also Miyagi-san was busy with his boy toy, as he had promise him they would have the weekend all to themselves, leaving Hiroki with a bunch of work, which he finished off before he left for home.

As Hiroki watched the TV, mindlessly, he finished off his coffee and had set the cup on the table, and despite having caffeine in his system he dozed off, still wearing just a towel around his waist

Nowaki was walking back to their apartment, finally going home after a spontaneous call to work. Sighing, even he was looking forward this weekend to spend some time with him; he even bought a frilly apron, which is currently hiding under their bed, hoping Hiroki would agree to wear it. Though sadly he was called in as they were understaffed once again, not that he truly minded, but he was so looking forward this weekend. As he got into their apartment, he took just a few steps before stopping dead in his track, for what laid ahead was his Hiro-san; Sleeping naked, if not for the towel still wrapped around his waist.

Nowaki quickly clamped his mouth as not to make any form of noise or calling him out from his slumber. For if he woke him up right there and now, he had no doubt Hiro-san would try to kill him or himself. Then all of a sudden, a little evil thought that came out of nowhere got planted within his mind and Nowaki quickly headed toward their bedroom to get some "items".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Snap_

_Snap_

Hiroki slowly stirred from his sleep, hearing the snapshot of a camera quickly followed by the rushing of footstep, he had notice that he was in a different position then he remembered when he snoozed off that morning. He stretched out his limbs with a yawn to accompany it, and got off the couch, he notice his empty coffee cup and picked it and went to the kitchen to refill it. He had expected the coffee inside the pot to be a cooler then he last used it but found it strangely warm? As he contemplated on why it was still warm, a pair of arms snaked across his abdomen.

"Aahh!" Hiroki cried out in surprise, nearly jumping from his skin.

"G'morning Hiro-san" said the voice as it net let him go.

"Nowaki! Let go!" As Hiroki started to flail against his giant he notice something odd, he was no longer wearing the towel around his waist but something totally else, he calmed himself before he asked him.

"Nowaki? Why am I wearing this pink frilly apron?" he spoke this in a cold tone that seemed to chill his tall lover, since he felt him go stiff. "Nowaki?"

Moments before Nowaki rushed away from the scene of the crime with his camera.

He had started to notice that Hiroki was starting to wake up; he hid the camera in his ever deserted room. When he came out he never expected to see his Hiro-san in the apron in the kitchen getting coffee. He completely forgot everything and went to hug his beloved, but now he had to think very carefully on what to say as not to get kill for his actions.

"What about it? Hiro-san?" He nuzzled into his neck trying to divert his attention to something else and prevent him from rational thinking, which almost worked all the time.

Hiroki tried to his best as not to lose his focus, though that was proving to be quite difficult, it had been a while since they were this intimate. Even though he wasn't truly angry at him, hell he knew about the apron being hidden and had given thought about wearing it but because Nowaki took advantage of him he wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Now Hiroki being a professor sometimes gave him an advantage, helping him distinguishing sounds, especially that of texting and another certain sound that he hated, "Did he hear you take pictures of me? Wa-chan?" For the second time he felt his giant go stiff again, this made Hiroki smirk with the possibilities on how working with it, so in a swift move he got out of his lovers hold and quickly ran into the room. Nowaki was a bit stun; his Hiro-san had just ditched him.

He glumly started to walk out into living room and before he could swallow in his despair, he felt all his breath leave him at the sight before him. Right in front of him was his Hiro-san wearing only his black slacks left invitingly open and holding the pink frilly apron to Nowaki. Nowaki dumbly grabbed the apron and he turned to look back Hiroki he noticed him holding Nowaki's camera.

"You turn" Hiroki only said with a sly smirk and Nowaki just blushed from both slight embarrassment and admiration toward his love.

Even though the weekend started late it was very well enjoyed indeed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: I really tried to write a lemon on this one but I have no idea where to start and how to work it, despite reading too many of them, anyways hope you like the tease XD

Disclaimer: on profile.


End file.
